Brianna's New Friend
by icegirl97531
Summary: It's near the Valentine's dance, and Nikki doesn't have a date! Even Chloe and Zoey get dates! This could be helped because Brandon and Nikki are partners for Bio'. What's worse is that Brianna is yakking on and on about a new friend! Who is this new friend? And will she by any chance become a second Brianna? Read to find out!
1. Friday, February 8

_Brianna's New Friend_

**Author's Note: This fanfiction is dedicated to my cousin, who's username is **_**dramioneforever123. **_**She showed me this website which got me interested in writing fanfiction.**

Saturday, February 9, 2013

OMG!

I can't believe what just happened. I am totally having a major attack of RCS (Roller Coaster Syndrome).

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!:)

Oh, wait. I didn't even tell you what happened. Okay, well, I was just hanging around in biology class, listening to the biology teacher go on and on and on and on and on and on about animal cells or something. Then, he said something that changed everything.

"Now we will pick our partners for the cell project. Okay, let's see," he said, rummaging his fingers for two random pieces of paper. "Mackenzie and Jessica!...Theodore and Marcus!... Violet and Candy!... Chloe and Zoey!...".

Wait. Go back. Did he just say Chloe and Zoey? Who am I gonna be with? The only person left is the one I want to be with the most!

"Brandon… and Nikki!" I would've peed right there! I stole a glance at Brandon and he seemed as excited as me. While everyone started to go to their

partners, the teacher called out other pairs. Brandon shuffled over to me.

"Hey Nikki! Isn't it cool that we were assigned as partners?" he asked, brushing some of his bangs to the side. I would have fainted right there, but I told myself, _Come on, Maxwell. You're strong._

"Y-y-yeah, i-it's amazing! I mean c-cool! Uh… Excuse me for a sec!"I said, before stuffing my head in my backpack.

"*chuckle* Nikki, you're so funny." Brandon told me, chuckling.

"No, I'm not funny! I'm nervous because you're so cute!" I shouted.

But I only said that inside my head so no one could hear me.

"Well, see you later." said Brandon.

"No! I mean, I found what I was looking for!" I pulled out a pencil and said, "Um…. We need to brainstorm!"

"What do you mean? The bell rang!" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

It did? Oh, just craptastic! I was supposed to meet Chloe and Zoey at the janitor's closet during lunch! I ran over there, wondering what they needed.

"Nikki! Finally! We thought you would take a rain check or something!" shouted Chloe, doing jazz hands.

"Anyway, guess what!" asked Zoey, squealing with joy.

"I don't know, what?" I asked, knowing that it's going to be good.

"We have dates to the Valentine's Day dance!" they said in unison.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

" Jason and Ryan! They just walked up to us and asked us!"

"Isn't this great, Nikki?" asked Chloe.

"Wait. You don't have a date, do you?" asked Zoey in a lowered voice.

I sighed. "No, but I think I might ask Brandon if he doesn't ask me first. After all, we are partners in bio'."

RING RING!

That was the bell! OMG, I am so hungry. Too bad I had to skip lunch! Tomorrow, we are just gonna hang out at my place or something. Seriously, do those girls even eat at all? Just sayin'...!


	2. Saturday, February 9

**Author's Note: Sorry about yesterday's mix-up! It was supposed to be Friday, February 8. Thanks for reading!**

Saturday, February 9, 2013**(for real, this time!)**

Finally, it's Saturday!

Today's the day that Brandon is coming over to work on a project. He used the term "Study Date"!

SQUEEAAAAL!

He told me he needed to ask me a really important question, but before he could tell me, Brianna snatched my phone from my hand and hollered "YOU HAVE COOOOOOOOOOOOTIIIIESSSSS!"

I can't believe she did that, but she something else. She hung up. To top it all off, she shouted, "I'm playing Baby Unicorn saves Princess Sugar Plum!"

That little…pink…monkey of….naughtiness!

Anyway, I really hope that what he asks me is being my date to the Valentine's Dance!

But what if it's not?

What if it's something like 'Which kind of cell do you want to do?' or, something insanely bad like 'Do you come here on a scholarship?'

What will I do then?

It would be just great!

Maybe he'll ask me something like 'I'm thinking of asking Mackenzie for the Valentine's dance. What do you think?'

I would say, " Yeah…No! You know why? It's because I like you! Mackenzie is just the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West and Voldemort!"

But I would only say that inside my head so no one could hear me.

By the way, Brianna keeps on yakking on and on about her stupid friend named Amanda.

Hey!

Isn't Mackenzie's little sister's name Amanda?

What if it's her?

I need to stop worrying so much!

OMG, I got to go! Brandon's here!

SQUEEEEEEAAAAAAAL!

I AM SUCH A DORK!


	3. Sunday,February 10

Sunday, February 10, 2013

I still can't believe what Brianna did yesterday.

I'm pretty sure Brandon thinks I am just a dork with a little cutie pie as a sister

She is _not _a little cutie pie. She's more like a tiny little version of Mackenzie.

_Similar qualities of Mackenzie and Brianna_

_IQ+936 still doesn't equal 0.* _

_evil on the inside, angel on the outside_

_sassy_

_gets everything she wants_

_loves to harass me_

I forgot one thing.

They both are….

_**ABSOLUTLEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS!**_

I know for a fact that Brianna thinks that the tooth fairy pulls out teeth of little kids and turns them into dentures.

Hey! Don't look at me. I just said specifically that the tooth fairy pulls out teeth of little ki-.

Oh. I get it now! Um, well...This is awkward.

LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

OMG, I totally think that Chloe and Zoey are trying to get me a date to the dance.

I can't believe how many people called me asking me if I was Nikki J. Maxwell. When I say yes, they ask me a few questions. But you would never believe what most of them said.

"Okay, well, I'll call you if my first choice says no."

I can't believe that I am a second choice.

You might think, that to me, it's pretty good you're a choice at all.

But I am not going to the dance as a second choice.

Never.

I know it's Chloe and Zoey 'cause I asked the boys how they got my number.

"Uh, these two girls who said they knew someone super cute and is looking for a date. Their names are Chloe and Zoey."

RRRRRRRing!

That's my phone ringing.

A female voice spoke.

"Um, hello? Is this the Maxwell household?"

For a second there, I thought she was about to ask for me, so I was thinking about what I would do to Chloe and Zoey when I got my hands on them for giving my number to a girl.

I answered yes, then she asked to speak to my mom.

I sighed a sigh of relief when she said that.

"Elinor? Is that you? I can't believe it! Yak-yak-yak…..yak-yak-yak…yak-yak…."

Do parents ever stop talking? That's a question even Curious George can answer.

'No.'

And to my Russian friends out there, 'Nyet'.

Well, Brandon is coming over today, and to keep Brianna out of the way, I told her she could play on my phone.

"Is Brandon the cootie guy? 'Cause if he got cooties, he's gonna give them to you. Then you are gonna touch your phone, and then I touch your phone. That would get me cooties for sure."

"*SIGH*Yes, he is the cootie guy. Don't worry. I'll take a bath before I get my phone back."

"Uh-uh! I am going to get the phone forever!"

"How about this? No more Baby Unicorn saves Princess Sugar Plum unless you keep your mouth shut!" I practically shouted that last part, shaking my head.

The door bell rang and it ran to the door. _ Wait._ I sprayed my Sassy Sasha perfume on me, and popped a Tic Tac in my mouth, and _then _opened the door.

"Brandon! What a surprise!" I said.

"You just texted me to come work on the project."

"Did I? I must have forgotten."

Well, we worked on it, and turns out he doesn't have a date to the dance yet, so I think I am going for it tomorrow.

Maybe.

Perhaps.

I might be nervous.

What if someone asks him?

OMG, I just KNOW Mackenzie is gonna start twirling her hair and then she will probably ask him.

I have to stop worrying about things!

Everything's gonna go great!


	4. Monday, February 11

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I couldn't write more for such a long time. I just a writer's block, and we got a Windows 8. My dad figured out how to put time limits, and he put 30 for me and 30 for my older brother every day. **

OMG.

I can't believe who Brianna's- You know what? She doesn't deserve her name to be capitalized!- brianna's new friend is.

You want to know who it is?

It's… Miranda!

Let me rephrase that.

It's… Miranda, Mackenzie's little sister with the same amount of evilness!

All she does is shower Brianna- I mean brianna- with money, fame(at least in kindergarten) and candy. I wish that Mackenzie did that to me when I first came to school.

I'm seriously sure that this is all part of Mackenzie's plan to get me out of the school. For the fourth time.

Anyway, let's talk about happy stuff!

I know this may be hard to believe, especially with the Wicked witch of the WCD prowling around, but guess what!

BRANDON ASKED ME OUT! TO THE DANCE!

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I'VE BEEN HAVING RCS(Roller Coaster Syndrome) EVER SINCE!

He was like , " Hey Nikki, I have an important question to ask you."

I looked into his dreamy eyes and said, " Yeah?"

"Ahem… Do you, um, want to go to the Valentine's dance with me?" he said, kneeling down and giving me a rose.

" Yes! Yes, of course! I **will **marry you!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Anyway, I'll pick you up at 7:00. Don't be late!" he said, swiping hair out of his eyes. He walked to the door and ;)

So I at him really big.

He walked out the door looking a little freaked out.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE VALENTINE'S DANCE!


	5. Tuesday, February 12

**Author's note: I am really sorry about yesterday's mix-up. I forgot the date (which was supposed to be Monday, February 11. I also said Miranda instead of Amanda! Sorry for not writing more! Thanks for reading!**

Tuesday, February 12

I can't believe what happened! Brianna-brianna-is the biggest $% #*% in the world!

So brianna and her evil friend, amanda (that's right folks, I'm going that far to not capitalize a rich kid!) were having a sleepover.

"Stay out of my room!" I shouted right when I opened the door to amanda. At least I thought it was amanda.

Then, the two little brats walked down the stairs.

"Wait, if that's not Amanda then…" I looked at the girl standing there and saw a cute little pink beret and a uniform. A _girl scout_ uniform.

Well, I apologized, then bought 8 boxes of Thin Mints. It might have cost all my allowance from the last month or two, but it was worth it!

The brats ran up the stairs as I finished one of my boxes of the cookies. Yum!

"Hey, brianna! Don't go in my room!" I shouted. You know, it was really hard for me to get up the stairs like that. I should ask my mom about getting an escalator or something.

I walked up the stairs, then to my room. I opened the door and you know what was there? The brats!

OMG, my room was totally trashed! My dresser was upside-down, dolls were in my bookshelf, clothes were all in a pile, and the brats somehow managed to turn my bed sideways against the closet!

The girls were running around the clothes pile chanting, "Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Aah! We must burn the clothes!"

Amanda and brianna (I only capitalized that because it was at the beginning of a sentence) each had one of those fake torches.

"Wait until Mom hears about this!" I said.

"But we must perform a sacrifice to bring Princess Sugar Plum's unicorn army to life!" they said in unison, point at the dolls.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM! BRIANNA AND HER FRIEND TRASHED MY ROOM!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" she called back.

"BRIANNA AND HER FRIEND TRASHED MY ROOM!" I answered.

"MAKE THEM CLEAN BRIANNA, NOT HER FRIEND, CLEAN IT UP!"

"OKAY!"

So, I told her to clean it up. She did. Ow! What's that?

I dug a doll hand out of my butt. She didn't clean the room properly! Briaaaaannnnnnaaaaaaaa!

Anyway, at school, Chloe and Zoey found out who Brianna's-brianna's- friend was. They totally freaked out.

"OMG, Nikki! Mackenzie totally made her act like that!" Chloe said.

Zoey just stared, her mouth wide open.

Putting that aside, I told them about Brandon. 3

"SQUEEEEEEEEL!" we all said together.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Chloe said.

"Yeah! He might even ask you out on a…date!"

Then, the bell rang, so it was time to go to bio'!

When I met Brandon, we sat down on the table.

"All right kids, settle down. Settle down. Now, get with your partners because we will work on our projects while I doodle- I mean grade papers."

When I met Brandon, we sat down on the table.

"So, let's start on the flamingo cell." he said.

"O-okay."

"Aren't you good at drawing? Of course! I totally forgot! You can draw the flaming in the middle of the board. And the cell, if you want."

"O-okay."

"Are you all right, Nikki? You seem nervous about something."

"Oh, I'm fine." I lied.

"All right, then here are the papers from the research I got."

Research? I totally forgot! Argggh!

"Where are your papers?" he asked, moving his bangs aside.

"I-i-i, u-um, f-forgot them at home."

"You didn't do them, did you?"

I shook my head.

"It's okay! I did more than needed anyway."

"You did? Awesome!"

"So, about me taking you to the dance,"

Oh. No. He might say he changed his mind.

"Yes?"

"Do you like old cars like Bugattis?"

Phew!

"I couldn't care less!"

"Good, because my grandparents only have that kind."

We continued working on the project when Brandon said, "Hey, I wonder what test Mr. Smith's grading. I mean, we didn't have any tests after the one he graded last week."

"He's probably doodling."

"Maybe one of us should ask him a question. We'll be able to see what he's doing."

"I'll go!" I volunteered. I was freaking out because he was talking to me.

Turns out he was drawing our librarian.

Well, I have to go. Brianna is probably trying to set Mom's clothes on fire instead.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I want to say thanks to everyone who read this story because we have reached 750 views! Thank you so much, guys! Please review, whether you have an account or not! Special thanks to:**

**Masseffect78789**

**cookielover1441peace**

**"Guest"**

**aaryn**

**HTF luver 512**

**MusicLover0520**

**heidi**

**and of course, my cousin DramioneForever123**

**I don't care if you don't have an account. But if you do, please log in and review so I can PM you! Thanks for reading! Power to the dorks! **


	7. Friday, February 15

Friday, February 15

OMG, the dance is in a week and I have absolutely nothing to wear.

When we went to the store, I found a dress that I loved, but guess what!

It was 97 dollars!

Mom said if I wanted it, I had to earn it.

When I asked how, she said to walk dogs and mow grass for people.

Is that woman mad? I'm just saying...!

I mean, who goes around the neighborhood walking dogs then getting paid... for.. it...

Still! Mom never even got me a dog, so how do I know what I'm supposed to do?

So I decided to mow a lawn. The thing is, the first person(and the last) I asked was . Here's our conversation:

Me: Hi, Mrs Wallabanger, how are you?

Mrs.W: What?

Me: I said, Hi, Mrs Wallabanger, how are you?

Mrs.W: What?

Me: Never mind. I'll mow your lawn for $10.

Mrs.W: What?

Me: *Sigh. Bye, .

Mrs.W: What?

You see what kind of crazy goes on around here?

So now Mom's paying me to babysit Brianna and Amanda.

The awesome thing is, Mom decided that Mom and Dad are going on vacation for the weekend.

So I'll get $50 to babysit them on their sleepover!

It will be a pain in the neck, but whatever.

I'll just earn the rest by not making Brianna eat her vegetables for a couple nights. She might evil, but she's got money. She'll give me $50, too.

Yeah, she's got a _lot _of money.

Way to much money.

Way to much.

Anyway, Mackenzie acted super nice to me today. It's weird, so I bet something was going on. She must have read my mind because she said she's changed. So when I asked her why she was torturing me, she said...

Ding Dong!

Oh! Sorry, Amanda's here. I'll tell you to tomorrow!

_**A/N: sorry I haven't been writing for so long! You, my fans have inspired me! Thank you and please review! Next one is coming soon!**_


End file.
